Gerald
Six years ago, Gerald joined the Hironeiden Army as a soldier. Two years ago, showing exceptional valor during the Hexter invasion, he was promoted to Captain of the entire Eastern Defense Force. Clever and quick-witted, he confounds his enemies with unconventional, yet efficient tactics. Gerald excels at analyzing a situation accurately and values skill over rank or bloodline. His son is named Glen and will appear in Kingdom Under Fire II. Early on in his years of service to the Hironeiden Army, he served alongside Walden and Rupert. Walden was incredibly jealous of Gerald's rise to fame. In Crusaders and Heroes he serves with Ellen his future wife, and his best friend Rupert. *Main Weapon: One-handed sword *Main Skill: Mêlée Prior to the Crusades (KUF: Heroes) Gerald first serves alongside Rupert in the Battle of West Arein. They fight alongside Elves who currently inhabit the city, and almost suffer a crushing defeat were it not for the timely appearance of the Ecclesian army. It’s here that he first meets Ellen, and after some rather strained co-operation they go on to defeat the Dark Legion. Later on at Woodenshade, Gerald rescues Ellen from Dark Legion forces, and takes her to Esse where they begin the plans to recapture Arein. They head out and smash through the enemy border at Raven Meadow and head straight on into Arein. During the battle after destroying the outer wall, Gerald engages Leinhart. He is easily bested by him and is nearly killed had it not been for Ellen’s intervention and the unknown fact that King Valdemar ordered Morene to have Leinhart and his army evacuate the city. After the battle, Gerald wondered why the Dark Legion retreated to the ire of Rupert, who doesn't think they should ask why, but rather just accept that they won the battle. The Crusades/Encablossan War (KUF: The Crusaders) Gerald and his army is sent on patrol near the village of Greyhampton by General Hugh. Along the way to the city, they see a Dwarven Battaloon flying overhead just before coming across the burning ruins of Greyhampton. When they spot Rithrin and his forces nearby, they come to the conclusion that the Dark Legion attacked the village. After a brief skirmish with Rithrin, they report their findings to their superiors. This causes the Patriarch to wage a Holy War against the Dark Legion. Gerald, Ellen, and Rupert did not know that the city’s destruction was really a result of a deal gone wrong between Walter and Rithrin. Walter was ordered to make a deal on the behalf of the Patriarch with Rithrin, the leader of Kaedes, who happened to know the location of the Ancient Heart. The Patriarch wanted to obtain the artifact so that they could destroy it. After winning key battles at Raven Meadow and numerous other places, Gerald fought in the crucial battle of the Glaucus River. If Hironeiden controlled the floodgate at the rivers dam, then Regnier and the Dark Legion would not be able to cross the river into Hironidonian lands. However General Hugh, a father figure and good friend of Gerald and Rupert, was attacked by Lucretia halfway through the battle. With General Hugh on the verge of death, Gerald goes against Hugh's wishes, and Ellen's advice and decides to rescue General Hugh, nearly costing them the entire war. Regnier soon crosses the Glaucus River into Hironiden territory. The remainder of their nation’s forces make a last stand to stop Regnier's advance. General Hugh comes up with a clever tactic to defeat him and decides to battle Regnier’s army. Once the battle has reaches its apex, Hugh has his entire army retreat through the Woodenshade Forest. He knows that Regnier’s army will undoubtedly chase them. Once Hugh’s army reaches the other side he has Gerald set the forest on fire. Just when they though the battle was over, Regnier walks through the burning forest and attacks General Hugh. Gerald is issued by the general to lead the King, who came to the battle as a morale booster, back to Esse. Gerald reluctantly agrees and follows Hugh’s orders. General Hugh is ultimately cut down by Regnier. Gerald is then promoted to general to the disdain of Walden. Unfortunately Walden's manipulations result in Gerald not being present at Esse when it was sacked by Dark Legion forces. Walden helps the king escape the city but at the expense of his own life. After barely making it to the nation’s capital he soon finds it under siege. They soon realize that the battle cannot be won just using only their army. Gerald then decides to escort Rupert past the Dark Legion who surround the city so that they can get assistance. With the city on the brink of destruction, Rupert makes a timely rescue with Dwarven and Elven reinforcements. Gerald then leads the Army to a disturbingly intact Esse, which just so happens to be housing the Ecclesian Reclamation army. After talks with General Kendal, Gerald leads the Hironeidoian assault on the Holy Ground. Towards the end of the battle he learns that Regnier is nearby. Gerald ignores Ellen’s suggestion to follow the battle plan and tracks down Regnier. He engages Regnier and hardly escapes with his life. Rupert jumps in on the fight between Regnier and Gerald and gets in the way of a killing blow. Ecclesian reinforcements, which contain a Battaloon, make a timely rescue and save Gerald’s life. He barely survives and retreats back to Esse. After Regnier retreats and chases the Patriarch, Gerald quickly chases after Regnier, dead set on getting revenge for Hugh's death as well as Rupert's. Unfortunately for Gerald, events were spiraling out of his control. Encablossa soon awakes, and Gerald leads an assault on the Encablossan forces near Jungsburg, however he was soon pushed back to Cloud Borne. He could not stop the destruction of Jungsburg and had Regnier not intervened he would have been killed. Having been saved by his immortal enemy, he reluctantly agrees to muster all the Ecclesian and Hironieden forces he can. He heads to Ecclesia where he asks for Kendal’s help. Regnier wants access to the Ecclesian Battaloon given to them by Dwarves. He plans to head straight to Esse in the event of Regnier and Kendal's plan failing. After the events of the Encablossa War he becomes King of Esse and the old Hironeiden (Hironeiden takes over the ruins of Ecclesia and makes it their new capital) and dies peacefully 20 Years after the war. Gerald and Ellen go on to have a son named Glen, who is one of the stars in Kingdom Under Fire II. Quotes *''"They'll get theirs... I swear it!"'' *''"Don't let your guard down."'' *''"Oh, do stay, I insist on it!"'' *''"I will wring your intestines across my mantel and spike your filthy heads upon my gate! You will rue the day you dared attack my country! Fiends! Animals! Bastards! I am Gerald, and you will all die by my hand!"'' *''"Our cause is just! Our resolve is that of steel! Feel no fear! All who outlive this momentous day will remember it forever, even until the end of time itself! Fight well! At the end of the day the battlefield will be ours! Men, pride of Hironiden, march! *Charges Regnier* This is for General Hugh, prepare to die!"'' *''"The sad fact is, is that the demon Regnier is also standing on this Holy ground. Lets send Regnier and his army screaming back to Hell!"'' *''"By Curian!"'' *''"I want to mulch the Holy Ground with the rotting carcasses of those bloody Hecks-- especially that fiend Regnier!"'' Trivia *Gerald replaced Curian as the main character in Kingdom Under Fire: the Crusaders. Curian was originally going to be in the game, but was ultimately scrapped and replaced with Gerald. *Gerald is used as a narrator in Rupert's campaign in Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes. *Bertrand and Duane accidently reads from Gerald's script from KUF: the Crusaders in Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom while dueling. *In early videos of KUF: the Crusaders Gerald says he fights for Azilla. Cool Tricks *You can earn some nice bonus experience at Woodenshade fairly early on in Gerald's campaign. At the start of the mission you have to retreat through a forest and then set it on fire before Regnier gets through. Then a cutscene will take place and Regnier will attack General Hugh. However, if your archers have "Curatio", you can wittle Regnier's forces down while curing your own. Or, if you don't want to risk Gerald at all, you can have the archers do all the work and have them shoot into close combat (while Gerald is not inside the combat). If you spend enough time doing this you can kill Regnier and his squad. Killing off Regnier's level 50 squad will give you more than enough experience for the rest of the campaign! Not only that, but Regnier will kick the bucket at Gerald's hands and Hugh will get to live! Hooray! Well... maybe not.